


The best kisser in Konoha

by eveyzonk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Danger, F/M, First Kiss, Kakasaku First Kiss Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveyzonk/pseuds/eveyzonk
Summary: Kakasaku one-shot;Kakashi and Sakura's first kiss is not what they expect it to be.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	The best kisser in Konoha

“You’re absolutely crazy, Kakashi…” she softly laughed.

“Maa Sakura, believe me, I have more experience after all” her ex-sensei whispered.

“No way, _I_ am the best kisser in Konoha…” her cheeks fired with pink; Kakashi found it cute, just the same shade of her hair. She was a grown woman, now, but every time she blushed he was reminded of her younger self.

“A good kiss needs three things: two people, and a slow tongue-swirl,” the silver haired shinobi tapped his fingers against his leg.

Sakura laughed again, this time even more faintly. Kakashi turned his head to look at her. They were both sitting with their back against a big tree trunk. Blood dripped from his leg profusely. Beside him, Sakura was pale; she was trying to stay awake. Her belly injury was deep enough, and she was completely out of chakra. All they could do was wait for the rescue team to hurry. Sakura was about to drift off, her eyes losing contact with the real world, starting to get opaque and sleepy.

“I bet _I_ am the best kisser in Konoha,” he said hastily, trying to keep her awake. Sakura’s eyes opened. She looked at him, tired but amused.

“With or without the mask, _sensei_?”

“Are you flirting with me, _Sakura-chan_?”

“Do you think I would do that right now?” she smiled. Her complexion was so fair, he hated those small drops of blood tainting her perfect milky skin.

“Yes, actually,” he replied, smirking. Her eyes closed again, Kakashi’s blood froze, “Hey, Sakura, do you want to try?”

“Try what?” she mumbled the lightest whisper. She was about to faint.

“The best kisser in Konoha, Sakura-chan. Do you want to try?” Sakura’s emerald eyes opened slowly; she looked dazed, but she managed to faintly nod her head.

Kakashi hooked his fingers to the mask and lowered it. Sakura’s eyes roamed on his face, focusing a little more now; she looked amazed. He lifted his hand to brush his fingers on her soft and warm neck. Sakura parted her lips, her breath tickling his bare face. He pressed his lips on hers.

She was soft and tasted of blood and mint. Kakashi pecked her lips once, twice, three times. She returned his kiss and he slowly pushed his tongue in her mouth. Her small hand gripped his jacket.

Then, he swirled his tongue once, slowly around hers; it was sensual, wet and sloppy, but also an incredibly candid and pure kiss.

Sakura moaned; a trembling vibrato of pleasure quivered in her throat.

Kakashi heard the rescue team approach them. As soon as they arrived, Sakura fainted in his arms, losing her strength completely.

“I told you, Sakura-chan, I am the best after all…” Kakashi mumbled, relaxing and drifting off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I am Silvia, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Kakasaku is definetely my Naruto OTP!  
> English is not my first language so I would love any feedback in the comments, so I can get better and better!  
> ALSO! I would love to throw a challenge to all my fellow fanfic writers and Kakasaku shippers outthere! I know y'all are listening!  
> Kakasaku First Kiss Challenge! We need more of this! Especially during COVID-19, to sweeten our lockdowns!


End file.
